


Opportunity

by Amethyst_Moon



Series: it's a long way to walk [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Moon/pseuds/Amethyst_Moon
Summary: The Ministry often makes people too powerful for them to control ‘disappear’. So Death gives his Master another chance. And another. And another.





	

For the record, this was not what he had in mind when he decided to have a relaxing vacation.

In the thousands of years Death had refused to take him, Harry had grown tired of his hero complex acting up. Yes, it was gratifying to help people (never for the _greater good_ , not again) but damn if he wasn’t sick of losing those bonds formed - the kind that was forged in blood and sweat and tears and the defeat of a common enemy. So this time, he promised himself to take a break. To (try to) be a normal teenage boy for once, to worry only about homework, gossip and annoying teachers.

Unfortunately, that had all flown out the window the first night in this world. Apparently, at midnight all humans turned into coffins and some gooey black things roamed for one hour. After a week of observation, Harry concluded them to be hostile, avoided if at all possible, and surprisingly resistant to stunners. That particular incident had resulted in him reviewing his healing spells quite thoroughly.

So here he was: newest student of Gekkoukan High School, on the run from black slimes because the only spell that had any decent effect was Fiendfyre, and that wasn’t exactly a curse to be used in urban areas.

 

* * *

 

His body was deceptively weak, in the lean kind of way. Looking at him, it was not hard to mistake the lethal glint in his eye for mischievousness. Akihiko could tell how dangerous he was; maybe not exactly, but enough to know that he was in the presence of a superior predator. More concerning was how he had to take a second then third glance to confirm it. Having the power to destroy shadows was one thing; to do so so effectively then conceal the ability was another entirely.

 

* * *

 

“Better to have loved then lost than to not live at all. I tried apathy - it hurt only myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously, this isn't exactly finished. Though, to be granted, it was a 3am thought over 2 years ago that never really took off. I'm not invested enough in the Persona series, myself.


End file.
